Our fairytale: Danny's version
by Ana Pereira
Summary: Danny tells his daughter how he met Lindsay, in a fairytale version. DL, 'cuz they're canon. Thanks 5t4c3y for the beta. I changed the name from Our fairytale 'cuz i'm thinkin' of making a sequel, with Lindsay's version thanks laurzz for the idea.


Allison Messer, 5 years old, sat down on her bed. Her mother, Lindsay, was still working. Her Dad, Danny, walked through the door. He looked at her, amazed. _'She looks just like her mom, but with my_ eyes' he thought.

"Daddy how did you meet Mommy?" Allison asked.

"Well honey let me tell you a story: Once upon a time, in a land called New York -"

"Don't we live in that land Daddy?" Allison interrupted.

"Yes we do Peanut. In a land called New York, a Prince called Danny was working on a case on the zoo. He was a CSI and he was waiting for his new colleague. Uncle Mac was there too. Well when she came he was amazed by her beautiful eyes. Then he found out that her name was Lindsay and she came from Bozeman, Montana. He was in love but he didn't want to show it. So he, to hide his feelings for her, started messing with her. -"

"Messing how?"

"Trying to make her feel unwelcome, calling her Montana -"

"But wasn't she from there?"

"Yes she was, but he tried to say that as a way to make her feel that she was a country girl and the country people don't belong to the city. Well at the beginning he tried not to like her, but it was too late. That name that he once called her to try to mess up with her, had became his name for her. Only he called her that. It became his way to show her how much he liked her and they became good friends. But then a dangerous case came and she could have been really hurt. He understood how deep his feelings were. He told her how he felt and how much he wanted to be with her -"

"I know the rest. She told him she liked him too and then they got married and lived happily ever after"

Danny smiled "It wasn't that simple. Yes she told him she liked him, but she said too she couldn't be with him"

"Why?" asked a sad Allison. She didn't know that her parents had been through so many things to be together.

"Because the Princess had been through a lot of things when she was younger, a lot of things that the Prince didn't know at that point. She thought if the prince knew he wouldn't like her some much, she got scared of letting him know, of losing him. So after a lot of months she had to go back to her hometown -"

"Bozeman, in Montana"

"Exactly. She left and the prince was the only one she didn't said goodbye -"

"Why?"

"Let me explain you this way. Think about 1 person that you don't imagine your life without, and now imagine a person in school that you know, that isn't very close to you. If you have to leave who would be more painful for you to say goodbye: the person that you can't live without or the person that you barely know?"

"The person that I don't imagine my life without"

"Exactly. The Princess could say goodbye to Aunt Stella, Uncle Mac, and Uncle Sheldon but to the Prince she didn't have the courage to 'cuz she knew that if she did she couldn't go. What she didn't know is that the Prince saw her say goodbye to Aunt Stella and Uncle Mac and he felt really, really sad. But she didn't leave without saying goodbye. She might not have said it personally, but she left a card. He missed her so much that he started working to forget about her. The Prince was so exhausted that he saw her walking in the lab and it was some lab tech that the only thing the 2 had in common was the curly hair. Then when she had to be on court he couldn't take it and the next thing the he knows he's in Montana supporting the Princess."

"So he flew all over Montana to be with her?"

"Yes, he did. Continuing, in Montana they almost kissed. Back in New York they we're back to the flirting. Then one day-"

"Then one day, what?"

"How do I say this? Well they finally decided to give there relationship a shot. They got married 5 years later and 2 years later they gave life to a little girl -"

"Me"

"And they lived happily ever after."

"I didn't know that you had been through so many things to be together".

"Yeah we did. Now bed time"

"Will Mommy take long?"

"Yes, she'll be back home around 2 o'clock."

"Will you tell her I wish her good night?"

"Sure, now rest", he said kissing her head "Sweet dreams Peanut, I love you"

"I love you too"

Danny got up, and walked to the doorway. He looked at his sleeping daughter, left the room and closed the door behind him.

That night Allison had a dream, a dream about what her Dad had earlier told. And for the first time in her life she truly believed in fairytales.


End file.
